custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Is Everybody Happy?
"Is Everybody Happy?"/The Phantom of the Opera is the second episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. The children are preparing for the "Kid's Carnival" in the school playground to be held later in the day at the school. Throughout the day, Barney and his friends experience happy, sad, and angry emotions. They learn different ways to express their feelings and positive ways to deal with their emotions. Chip is very excited about the special tower he is creating for the carnival. Baby Bop's natural curiosity and eagerness to participate lead her into some trouble when she accidentally breaks Chip's surprise. By working together, the children, Baby Bop and Barney help Chip fix his "Twinkle Tower" in time for the Carnival. Song List # Barney Theme Song # S-M-I-L-E # I Can See It on Your Face # I Just Can't Wait # Putting' On A Show # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Barney Bag # I Can Laugh # People Helping Other People # I Love You # The Phantom of the Opera (Song) Air date November 18, 1997 Written by Perri Verdino-Gates Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Feelings Characters Barney Baby Bop Chip Kim Kristen Robert Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Christine The Phantom Plot:Christine puts her hand out and goes through the mirror and grabs his hand. As she grabs his hand The Phantom slowly pulls her through the mirror and leads her through a narrow hallway filled with candlesticks. Christine: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. The Phantom leads her down the spiral stairs and leads her to a tunnel with a black horse at the end, he helped to let her ride the horse as Christine climbs on the horse and continued down the tunnel letting The Phantom lead the horse. Phantom: Sing once again with me, our strange duet, My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind. They reach a boat which floats on the water with more tunnels ahead of them, Christine gets off the horse and gets in the boat. The Phantom stands on the boat and steers it with a long stick connected to the boat. Christine: Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear. Phantom: It's me they hear. Christine: Your spirit and my voice, in one combined, Phantom: My spirit and your voice, in one combined, Christine: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind. Phantom: Inside your mind. As they finally reach an iron gate it opens by itself. Christine: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. As Christine sings high pitches The Phantom speaks to her as she sings. "Sing, my Angel of Music," He said to her as the gate fully opened and candles started to rise up from underneath the water and lights up. "Sing, my angel," The Phantom continued. Through the gate there is an organ on top of a rock. "Sing for me!" Red curtains hang from the ceiling of the cave. "Sing, my angel." Christine continued singing her high pitches. Christine has entered The Phantom's lair. "Sing for me!" As Christine finished her last note it echoed around the cave, The Phantom gets off the boat and takes his cape off then looks at her As he walks up the rocky steps while singing. Category:1997 episodes Category:Cave scenes